


【水蓝】折翼蜻蜓

by tetsuna



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/M, girl!baolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuna/pseuds/tetsuna
Summary: warning：宝蓝性转。





	【水蓝】折翼蜻蜓

折翼蜻蜓

上  
人们永远不会注意到，是谁拔走了低飞蜻蜓的翅膀。  
——  
一步，两步，三步。喻文波家住在六楼，需要大概一分钟的电梯乘坐时间或是迈一百二十级台阶。王柳羿背着沉重的双肩包——也许并不算真的沉重，只是她的肩膀太瘦弱，以至于那五六斤的重量把她压得抬不起头。青春期的女孩都羡慕嫉妒她的体质，无论怎么吃喝，体重一直保持在八十斤左右上不去，王柳羿对此没什么感觉，她这辈子都没胖过，但偶尔刮大风的时候，她的衣领和马尾被吹得随风颤抖，她会害怕自己被吹走。

迈够了一百二十级台阶，就是喻文波家的防盗门。保洁阿姨定时来清理，防盗门正中倒挂着烫金的福字依旧熠熠生辉。王柳羿把背包甩下来提在手里（肩膀实在有点疼），仰着头去按门铃。门铃响了两下，大门就粗暴地被人从里面推开，探出来一张急切的脸。喻文波眼睛亮亮的，头发估计是昨晚洗完没吹干，在脑袋边支棱翘起半簇毛，像什么兽类的耳朵，他看见王柳羿，满心的喜欢都要从眼睛里冒出来了。王柳羿抿着嘴笑笑，她一般都是这个表情，喻文波便也傻乎乎的跟着笑，笑到一半恼羞成怒一样憋出一句：“你怎么这么晚来啊！”

“礼拜五，堵车。”王柳羿简单解释。她从来知道喻文波习惯于装凶，你怎么这么晚来在喻文波的词典里不过是我好想你罢了。她也很想喻文波，是那种可以占据掉所有学习时间之外的想，所以她温柔地安抚了喻文波，顺便伸手摸了摸他的头。喻文波像一只被挠耳朵的柴犬一样，明明喜欢得要死，却还要露出犬齿，威胁她，你要是敢把手拿开，我就咬你！

屋子里暖气开得很足，其实王柳羿没懂，才初秋就开暖气是为什么。喻文波穿了件白T，一条灰色的居家裤，光脚踩着拖鞋，拉着王柳羿的手就往自己房间里带。王柳羿脱了靴子，正蹲在门口把它们摆整齐，被喻文波拉得一踉跄。进了房间就是两个世界，喻文波的房间比王柳羿自己的还干净整洁，被子上有股好闻的洗衣液味道。王柳羿被喻文波抱着腰推倒在床上，温柔地陷在那片柔软里。喻文波凑上来要亲她的嘴，距离还有十公分，王柳羿转开头，“先上课。”

“我操！”听到喻文波骂了句脏话，王柳羿闷在被子里偷偷笑了。收拾好被掀起来一半的裙子，整理下被扯松的开衫，王柳羿真的就还掏出了一本数学教材、一本语文教材，摊开摆在桌上。自己端了杯热水慢条斯理的喝，留喻文波抓着笔满脸不可思议。一个礼拜没见到的女朋友，居然真的可以见面第一件事不是先亲他个要死要活，而是完美履行自己家庭教师的职责，那喻文波不干了，他把笔放下，跟王柳羿耍无赖：“那你让我抱一下。”

抱一下无伤大雅。王柳羿把水杯放下，伸出手臂，直接就被抱到了喻文波腿上。她太瘦了，像一把伶仃的骨头，喻文波把她搂在怀里，拨开她垂下来的头发，在她嘴上亲了一口。这个姿势着实很暧昧，但是介于他们已经秘密交往，所以换个词，色情，这个姿势太色情了，王柳羿的羞耻心比一般女生还要重，所以她理所当然的红着脸挣扎：“我不要坐你腿上，放我下来！”——喻文波又扣着她的腰，她在喻文波腿上扭来扭去，人没下来，给喻文波蹭硬了。

喻文波硬起来的阴茎又热又胀的隔着一层内裤顶王柳羿的腿间，喻文波自己倒吸一口气，王柳羿也感觉到了，尴尬地撑着喻文波的肩膀想站起来。“你继续蹭，爽到了。”喻文波笑嘻嘻的去咬王柳羿的耳朵，他非常喜欢王柳羿的柔软长发在他脸上拂过去的感觉。王柳羿脸红，带着脖子都烫起来，整个人终于不再冰凉，像一块白色的小年糕。王柳羿还在挣扎着怎么远离喻文波那根东西，对方的手指就拨开她的内裤边钻了进来。王柳羿惊叫了一声，没什么肉的细嫩大腿一把将喻文波的手背夹住。

“喻文波！”

她低低地喊一声，柔软的声音和她的身材一样娇弱。喻文波的手在王柳羿的裙底兴风作浪，几下把她白色的小内裤拽下来挂在膝盖上。

“都这么湿了……”

喻文波满足的叹息，能从王柳羿诚实的身体反应中读出她对自己的喜欢是一件很有成就感的事情。青春期才开荤的小男生恨不得有个洞就能上，但他不一样，就像他的脑袋里没什么弯弯绕绕的回路，喜欢王柳羿就对了。做爱也要先让王柳羿爽到，细长的指头撑开王柳羿湿哒哒的肉唇，探进去半根中指，翻搅出黏腻的水声。王柳羿咬着指尖，趴在喻文波的肩头小声哼哼。她不好意思看喻文波干净的脸，就只好越过男友的背，看桌上摊着对方字迹凌乱的练习册，脑袋里像塞满了棉花糖云朵一样，被柔软丰盈的想法充斥着。

一股热流顺着喻文波白皙的手腕流下，他抬起头，王柳羿的眼神失了焦，平坦的胸口夸张地起伏着，欲望把她苍白的脸蒸成淡粉色，王柳羿吸吸鼻子，因为大敞着双腿的姿势，腿根处的肌肉还在微微抽动。喻文波看她只是被指奸就整个人意乱情迷的可爱模样，忍不住又凑上去吮吸她双唇间探出来一截嫩红的舌尖。

被插进去了，被塞满了，被进入了，王柳羿眼前还泛着白光，喻文波一个挺胯，把自己送进王柳羿的身体里。她哑哑的叫了一声，和喻文波同时发出了满足的喟叹。王柳羿比他想得还要湿，连臀缝都亮晶晶的，两片被磨成深粉色的蚌肉向外翻开，贪吃地紧紧夹住他胯下二两肉，王柳羿太瘦了，抱在怀里就像一团小棉花一样轻，他那话儿不小，王柳羿咬着牙，居然一点一点吃进去了，被塞得满满当当以后还很得意，被操得满额头热汗，扑上来胡乱咬喻文波的耳朵。

太舒服了，这种连毛孔都张开的彻底放松感让她几乎感觉到一丝恐惧。喻文波的灰色居家裤裆部被她的淫水洇出一片渍，王柳羿被他掐着腰一下下往下坐，每次都稍微被顶起然后凭借自身的重力被进到更深的地方。她一只细瘦伶仃的小腿被喻文波挂在手臂里，另一只脚堪堪踩着地。做都做了，没有后悔的机会，她和喻文波在偷吃禁果，在做坏孩子才做的事，可是那又怎样呢？她已经没有回头路了。

做完后王柳羿还在喻文波家洗了个澡。喻文波的爸妈不在家，他们都是早出晚归的生意人，否则总该对她有点疑惑——毕竟她这个家庭教师出现得也太频繁了些。

喻文波从客厅的茶几下抽出吹风机，帮王柳羿吹头发，心情很好的哼着歌，把手机给王柳羿让她点外卖。王柳羿枕在喻文波的腿上，莫名有种自己和喻文波已经结婚了的错觉，他们是夫妻，而自己是这个家的女主人。突如其来的想法让王柳羿猛地颤抖，几缕还滴着水的发丝被搅进吹风筒里。她哎哟一声，喻文波比她还吓一大跳，立马把吹风机关掉，瞪着眼睛不知所措。

“咋了？”他支支吾吾问一句，好像生怕王柳羿生气一样。对方却只是叹了口气，再次抬起手摸了他的脸。

“没事。”

喻文波不太会爱人。这是王柳羿和他相处不久后就发现的。喻文波并不沉默，相反，他和这个年纪的任何男生一样，聒噪而粗神经，不爱上语文课和英语课，喜欢打英雄联盟跟吃鸡。不同的是，他已经十六岁了，感情却迟钝得像个六岁的孩童。她偶尔去喻文波班上找他，腼腆地请求前排女生帮忙喊一下，女生表情复杂、试试探探地看一眼王柳羿，仿佛在羡慕王柳羿拥有把他喊出来这种特权。喻文波是只傻乎乎的柴犬，也不管人家女生眼中快要溢出来的喜欢，都没来得及回应，就好像小狗看到主人一样急匆匆地跑出来见王柳羿。王柳羿把订正过的练习本给他，还不忘叮嘱：“下次要记得说谢谢！”

喻文波很专一。这让王柳羿不知道是喜是忧。也许是因为小时候父爱母爱的缺失（“他们要去赚钱啊，没空理我”，喻文波好像是这样说的），随着年纪的增长，喻文波本该拥有的那部分爱意却一直没有变多。他像个功能完好却缺失了一部分感情的机器人，对于别人的好感和厌恶照单全收，然后不做任何回应。在一中早恋不算新鲜事，喻文波本该躁动的青春期却平静地像一潭死水，直到他遇见了来给自己做家教的学姐王柳羿。从疏离客气再到互相心动也不过花了四个月，他们滚上床的那天才堪堪认识180天。王柳羿对自己没话讲，感情丰富，爱意丰沛，看到喻文波就像看到一只笨拙又可爱的小狗样恨不得揉进怀里，闺蜜总是说她这种性格最容易被渣男骗，可喻文波也莫名其妙喜欢她喜欢得要死，和她确定关系后连周末的基友网吧之约都推掉，还要教王柳羿打他最喜欢的游戏，没办法每时每刻黏在一起，那就任何可以的时刻都在一起。王柳羿算是有游戏天赋的女孩子，但毕竟没时间练习也没那么大兴趣，有时候玩得犯困了，还故意死几次，喻文波也不生气，自己吭哧吭哧打得起劲，还真的绝地翻盘。打完以后从电脑桌前跑到书桌前求夸奖，好像带王柳羿打游戏本身就是他的一个乐趣般。喻文波对她做从没做过的事，冲她撒娇，冲她假装生气，觉得眼睛不舒服了也要王柳羿看，王柳羿凑过来，他却先脸红了，把头埋下去假装若无其事。喻文波帮她吹头发的时候也又乖又纯情，像个帮姐姐做家务的小男生。

心里的钝痛感一点点蔓延上来，人是一种无法理解自己的生物，比如现在，她躺在喜欢的人腿上，握着喜欢的人的手，他们一起偷吃了禁果成为最勇敢的人，她却一点实感都没有，好像这所有的快乐幸福都是偷来的。喻文波用自己的毛巾帮她擦头发，刚想打趣王柳羿最近长痘了，就听见毛巾底下传来女友细细软软的声音：“喻文波，我们分手吧。”

中

一顿饭在尴尬的气氛中吃完——也不算吃完吧，王柳羿吃了一小块煎鸡排，半根甜玉米，咬着柳橙汁的吸管小口小口喝着。喻文波呢，他的面前放着一盒炒饭，是他最喜欢的那家外卖店做的，由于长久的放置，饭已经冷了，油腻得结成一块一块，掀开的盒盖水汽密布，像是什么人的眼泪。

“吃不下。”喻文波的筷子把炒饭搅得天翻地覆。半晌，他把筷子往桌面一拍，烦闷地退到椅子深处。王柳羿默默的把自己那份饭推过去：“吃我这个？”

王柳羿胃口不好，吃的是轻食。她眯起眼，讨好地说：“你不是喜欢吃这家的黑椒土豆泥吗？上次尝了我的觉得还不错……”

喻文波又摇摇头。他拿起桌上的水杯喝了一口，这是情侣杯，他和王柳羿在商场逛街时买的，只要50块钱一对，王柳羿却宝贝得要死。杯子上印着柴犬的归王柳羿，杯子上印着小兔的归喻文波，“这样就是把你捧在我手心啦~”

那时候王柳羿甜甜的笑脸还仿佛在眼前，50块钱就能买到他喜欢的女孩纯粹的快乐。结账的时候王柳羿非要抢着付钱，说是她比喻文波先看上这对杯子。然后，然后这个杯子就陪伴了喻文波大部分在家的时光，看书的时候，打游戏的时候，无聊玩手机的时候，看着那只圆乎乎的柔软小兔，就好像看到王柳羿在冲他笑。

他一抬头，王柳羿也在看那个杯子。很失落的样子，像被夺走罐头的小猫。王柳羿是个漂亮的女孩，只是性格中内向敏感的部分把她的美隐藏得很好，只有喻文波这样的lucky guy才发现。她有着明亮的、蒙着水雾的眸子，乌黑的、散发着香气的长发，丰厚的小嘴不但爱笑爱撒娇，偶尔也会很毒舌的说几句话来怼她，还有那双手……喻文波牵过很多次，也十指紧扣过，他偷偷查过银戒的价格，想等明年她过生日时买一个。

喻文波不是那么懂她，但这并不影响他爱她。人与人是无法感同身受的，但这并不能阻挡我想要靠近你的心。

“这个杯子真好看。”王柳羿轻轻地说。喻文波恍惚间听到了她的叹息。

那两份饭被喻文波原封不动直接丢进厨房的垃圾桶里。“不想吃就算了。”他丢东西的动作来势汹汹，好像在和王柳羿发脾气，女孩插不上话，靠在厨房门口看着喻文波丢完东西，背对着她一直在洗手，洗个没完。

“那我走了，你好好照顾自己。”

明明是一句简单告别的话，说得像此生不复相见似的。不要说他喻文波根本没同意分手，就算分手了，他们在教室可以见，在食堂可以见，他知道王柳羿家住在哪里，大不了去堵门——

为什么要把我推开啊？

一年中属于炎热的时候已经全部过去了。从今天开始，之后的每一天都会比前一天更冷。王柳羿拉紧了外套的领口，像一颗幼嫩的小树苗在寒风中被吹得东倒西歪。

她喜欢夏天的明媚，惧怕冬日的严寒，所以她和喻文波在春天相爱，捅破那层窗户纸就是春光灿烂。可是冬天到了， 这本来可以是她和喻文波一起度过的第一个冬天，他们会牵着手轧马路，一起唱跑调的圣诞歌（她唱，喻文波夸她唱得好），会一起去找个游乐场滑冰，唔……她有点笨手笨脚，不知道能不能滑得好呢。

可是她和喻文波刚刚分手了。

霎时间风好像刮得更猛烈了些，要硬生生把她从美梦中吹醒一般。

王柳羿的英雄联盟id叫美梦蓝。蓝色是她最喜欢的颜色，美梦是她最喜欢的东西。喻文波的英雄联盟ID叫Jackeylove，像模像样一个名字，他现实中的外号也因此而来。他喜欢玩AD位，说因为这样可以carry游戏，带王柳羿飞，那王柳羿就给他打辅助。她聪明，又细心，游戏也打得好，Jackeylove和美梦蓝像神雕侠侣般在峡谷大杀四方。怎么办，喻文波看到游戏好友里她的名字，会不会生气啊？

北风呼啸着，一只蜻蜓掉在了王柳羿面前。她被吓了一跳，这个季节还会有蜻蜓吗？

她蹲下来，整条路上空无一人，只有她和那只折翼的蜻蜓。蜻蜓受伤了，在地上艰难地颤动着薄到透明的翅膀，王柳羿有些怕昆虫，因此也不敢伸手去碰，只好捡了一片枯叶，把它从马路边搬运到路边的灌木上。

还好还好，那只蜻蜓没有死掉，否则王柳羿的今天也太过遗憾。

下

日子就这么过了下去。喻文波简单的生活回到了没有王柳羿的时候，就这么一天一天的，上课，吃饭，回家，休息，上课，恍然中让喻文波生出一股“原来没有王柳羿也不是不能活”的感觉。他们的年纪还太小，因此每一段经历都刻骨铭心，很短的时间被拉扯放大，填充到日常生活的细节里，可惜他们在一起的时间不够久，不然喻文波会想不起在遇到王柳羿之前他是怎么过的。

喻文波是个很懒的人。喜欢吃哪家的外卖就要一直点，喜欢的球鞋会买两双换着穿，喜欢的女孩就要一直喜欢。可他也懒得去做改变，如果王柳羿要离开，那就让她离开好了，谁离了谁不能活呢？宁王说现在谈恋爱的都是傻逼，过了高考都得分手。那早晚都得分，自己还在着遗憾个什么劲？

王柳羿，你真他妈是个害人精。喻文波盯着前面列队的班级，手上拿着一袋排球，脚跟被钉住了一样迈不动，想得不舍得挪开眼镜，又恨得咬牙切齿。

“看啥呢杰克！”高振宁搬着几个软垫，像个力大无穷的体育老师，一路小跑不带喘气，还能路过顺便怼喻文波一下。喻文波不为所动，也不理他，高振宁顺着他的眼神望过去，拉长声音哦一声，嘿嘿一笑：“还惦记着前女友呢？”

“要说这学姐就是好啊，谁不想和学姐谈恋爱呢？学姐好学姐好，学姐可爱是个宝……”高振宁批话连篇，被喻文波用排球砸头，咬牙切齿丢过来一句：“她比你小。”

OK！晚了两年上学的东北男子无话可说，开始训斥喻文波：“你说你俩闹什么分手呢，你想她想成这样，我媳妇儿说她也魂不守舍的，成绩还往下掉了几名，高考前闹分手你说你俩怎么这么不懂事……”

“不是我。”

“啊？”

“不是我要分手的。”喻文波从牙缝里挤出这句话，他忍不了了，非要问个清楚：“排球帮我拿回去，就说我请假了。”

高振宁手忙脚乱接过排球，望着喻文波坚决离去的背影，竖起大拇指：“为爱逃课，像个男人。”

“王柳羿，有人找。”

女孩刚做完热身运动，等等打算自由活动的时候去跑个步，正在走神的时候肩上就被人重重拍了一下。和她打招呼的女孩面色不善，眉眼犀利，居高临下地斜睨着她。

是喻文波。

远远地看到人影，王柳羿就有种逃跑的冲动。只是她估计哪里都有人在偷偷看，只能硬着头皮走到喻文波面前：“找我什么事？”

……怎么这么瘦了？

看清喻文波的脸，她一愣。喻文波像被抛弃的家养小狗，简直瘦了一圈，头毛也乱糟糟的，眼睛下一圈乌青，强作镇定地看着她，实际上手都不知该往哪里放，他像第一次和王柳羿见面那样不知所措，等着温柔体贴的学姐第二次带他走出窘境，给他爱和安慰。

年轻男孩咬着嘴唇，突然就莫名委屈起来。怎么这样啊，你都养我了还能抛弃的吗？我的其他辅助都打得没你好，没有你在我都不想打游戏了！

王柳羿看着喻文波，眼眶红了一圈，下意识地就要走。她不可以再引诱喻文波了，她会成为喻文波的弱点，喻文波的把柄，喻文波的黑历史——

“你以为他真的喜欢你吗？还不是你送上门呗，不然他会要你？”

“让他爸妈知道说不定腿都会给打断，毕竟人家可是清清白白好学生呢~”

“他才不爱你，玩玩而已，可别到头来大肚子了还只有你当真吧！”

……

“不要离开我！”

纷乱的语句结束于这一句。

“不要离开我。”

喻文波紧紧抱着她，像抱着失而复得的珍宝，他尖瘦的下巴搁在王柳羿肩头，沙哑的声音一遍遍重复：“别走行不行，求你了，别走。”

“我……”王柳羿想开口，想解释，想说你别激动，好多人在看我们。可喻文波根本不听她说，他的声音抖得都有些可怜了，王柳羿从没听过他这么可怜的声音。

“我知道我什么都不懂，辛苦你慢慢教我……不要放弃我，我没你不行。”

真的有很多人在看啊——王柳羿委屈地自己也红了双眼。班上的同学也看，其他班上体育课的同学也停下动作看，不太习惯暴露在众人视线中的她紧张得浑身僵直，可是喻文波就是不要松开她。他凌乱的头发蹭着王柳羿的后颈，好像有肌肤饥渴症一样，一定要触碰到才能安心。他看上去天不怕地不怕，可他也怕被在乎的人拒绝。

喻文波圈着她的腰，王柳羿把自己的手放上去，握着他的手掌摩挲着。有一滴滚烫的泪掉在喻文波手背上，他又把王柳羿弄哭了吗？喻文波惊慌失措的，却还是不敢松手。直到他听见王柳羿颤抖的声音，

“嗯，我也没你不行。”

就像那只折翼蜻蜓一定能找到回家的方向，春天到来以后，我们再也不要分开了。

End


End file.
